1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to apparatuses and methods used to control task count. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a task count controller, a task count control method, and a computer program capable of dynamically controlling the number of tasks that can be processed in parallel simultaneously.
2. General Background
Along with the recent rapid progress of computer technology, the amount of data processable in a processor is rapidly increasing. When current information processing technologies are applied in various industries, the demand is higher for data processing capabilities than a processor enhancing speed. Therefore, demand exists for improving processing throughput by parallel processing, e.g., pipeline processing.
For example, it is impossible to avoid a reorganization process for removing fragmentation caused by a repetition of inserting and deleting records into or from a database that is frequently used in any data processing, as long as the insertion and deletion of records are repeated. In addition, it takes considerable time for the reorganization process. Therefore, there is a particularly great demand for processing a plurality of tasks for the reorganization process in parallel simultaneously.
In general, however, various tasks are processed in parallel in a computer in which a database is configured. Thus a computational load varies momentarily according to whether a task is light or heavy or to the task start or end timing. Therefore, there is a demand to optimize the number of tasks for simultaneously performing the reorganization process in parallel.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-259143 discloses a method for automatically controlling a task count which calculates an optimal number of tasks by acquiring a task operation status at regular time intervals as throughput, resource utilization, and CPU usage rate and comparing these values with preset reference values. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-259143, the number of tasks is automatically controlled so as not to exceed a reference value.